To Bite the Forbidden Apple
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: For the eyes of the Law was blind. /UTLB Series #2/ And love was not.


To Bite the Forbidden Apple

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don' own…but the series. I do own that. Muhaha D**

**A/N:** Nyahaha, seriously, sometimes I suck. Because, this oneshot has been finished for over three months or more (I don't even know), so yeah. Only shows how productive I am, right? Ugh, so stupid.

Hope you like it. Another oneshot of the series. :smile~:

_Read in ½, pwease?_

* * *

><p><strong>To Bite the Forbidden Apple<strong>

• _During Part One_ •

* * *

><p>His palms were sweating as it came closer to time. And why? Well, he was a man' an adult. Twenty-three years old. He'd done a lot; seen a lot; learned a lot. It didn't take a genius to know a change was coming a foot. He knew so – it was as inevitable as everything else. He didn't know if <em>she<em> did, _knowing her, she probably does_.

That didn't change the fact that the deal was going to be sealed that night.

Oh, he wasn't stupid. He had been pushing – pushing away everything he had worked for the day he had even looked at the girl and just felt something (something so foreign) move within him. And the girl was only _fifteen_.

Yet, when she was failing his class and had to stay after for extra assignments, he still both unconsciously but intentionally would sometimes stare at her too long, accidentally touch her, lean in too close to her, and eventually realize he couldn't take it anymore and just…

Kissed his student. Rin Kagami. Hikari High's _"kawaii flower."_

One of his brightest, besides his pleasantly queer star student Sakuranbo Miki. Under her intelligence that she didn't even know about for academics – she was complex than a jumbled up, broken rubics cute with missing colors. Rin was nothing but…_peculiar_, and during that time, alone with her, that foreign feeling inside of him moved and spread until he came to find himself so intrigued by her. And it turned into admiration…_adoration_…

She was not stupid when he had suddenly taken her lips and held them until he had gathered his sense and pulled back to apologize. She had a smart mouth on her, too, after that – until he had to shut her up with yet another kiss. It had been a relief; she knew what they were getting into. She must've been feeling the same way during the whole time – when they had set their eyes on each other.

And from there, he set forth to creating his criminal record and ultimately risk the dream he had stereotypically dreamed of as a kid; his teaching career.

They planned and plotted their way to have a simple dinner together as they shared secret kisses in the classroom.

They planned and plotted, after her grade was back up, that she was to visit him during the night when they couldn't so much as look at each other with romantic adoration within the walls that held memories of their tender moments.

And from there to now – he might as well be locked away until most of his students had died and their offspring had offsprings of their own.

For the eyes of the Law was blind.

[And love, was not.]

Just the month before, she – for the first time was truly flustered – confessed her love for him as they shared time together in his study, sitting and talking, holding-hands and kidding around with each other as if they had been lovers for years. What was he to say back, to her beautiful, blushing face and conflicting eyes, trying to not show him how hopeful she was that he loved her back? She was always like that, trying to keep things from being too obvious. Such a cautious, complex girl…and he knew his answer.

After the four words that left his mouth that night, before proving it with a kiss that left her dizzy – the passion began to build more strongly than it had been before. And he realized how truly weak he was; how despicably human he was when it came down to what he felt for her…and _wanted_ from her, the deeper he fell in love with her.

And the night before had only proved how weak he was – and from then he couldn't control it anymore. Couldn't keep his eyes from her as he taught; couldn't stop his eyes from wandering from her as she'd walk up to his desk to turn in an assignment and notice a certain sway of the hip that was almost…_too_ sexy to bear (since when did she start walking like that?). And it got even worse when he noticed her gaze and that – _that_ was it.

_Just one time; last night. Go too far – look at you now, Kagamine._ He sighed as he sat in his kitchen, in the dark and staring at the clock on the stove. He wiped his clammy hands again. _The temptation; too great. Too weak to even stop it. And so is she._

He sighed and shook his head. His shoulders slumped a little.

_I want her so much to be my wife before something like this…_ But he knew. May God forgive him for it, too.

* * *

><p>The moment their eyes met again – all they met was the passion of their feelings – of their hearts – and it didn't take much restraint to keep him from pushing her against the wall outside of his bedroom and kissing her senseless. And she was all too eager. As he though, it had been mutual. There was no stopping…<p>

Then it all seemed like a blur; a maelstrom that built up and up until he crashed down to reality, right as they confessed their love as they got closer and closer to their peak… And then it was done. What was suddenly blinding white disappeared within blissful minutes and he found himself staring at her flushed, sweaty forehead, watching as she tried to catch her breath with wide eyes and breathless gasps.

It all rushed back to him. They had done it. They had drowned each other in passion and now his bed was rumpled, the air was musky with sweat of their activities with a twinge of something metallic, their clothes were scattered, his glasses and the condom wrapper was discarded somewhere, and their bodies were tangled together. They were connected. They completed each other; they were one.

They had sealed the deal and he had taken a bit of the forbidden apple.

Slowly, he gathered her into his arms, kissed her forehead and merely proclaimed his love for her again and again.

_I would have loved her to be my wife before this…_

But…

**He wouldn't have it any other way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot number two. Hope you liked it and hopefully I'll have more for you and…finally finish some projects that haven't been updated in over a year or so. How does that sound? I hope, lol. <strong>

**Next time. Bye-bye!**


End file.
